Vacation With A Twist
by FoxFireOrenji
Summary: Tashigi is forced to go on a Vacation and in the process ends up trying to find the Straw Hat Pirates and decides to take justice into her own hands until she is captured and everything does not go According To Plan. Tashigi x Zoro R
1. Information You Don't Need It

Vacation with a Twist

DiscLamer: I don't own One Piece, but in this story I own two poeple Miscellaneous First Mate Sam and Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth who are the only two people in Blackbeard's new crew.

Zolo: You know you' re dead after you put out a few more

chapters. 5

FFO: Right, while Zolo starts a countdown on How many chapters to kill me in R&R this story.

* * *

Tashigi was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. She didn't want to, but what else could she do? They were "orders".

Flashback (A flashback this early in a story, I know it is unprecedented!)

Tashigi [_angry_: Vacation! I DO NOT need a vacation!

Smoker: Tashigi, you do need a vacation. You look like a the cross between a pumpkin and a turkey that's been in a freezer for two years, put in a coma and thrown against wall for tennis practice 200 times a day.

Tashigi: What, no I DO NOT!

Smoker held a mirror up to Tashigi. Tashigi pushed it away.

Tashigi: OK, fine, maybe I am just a little tired, sleepy, and paranoid about trying to catch the Straw Hat Pirate Crew and I am a little tired of eating the same thing Every single day and I haven't had a vacation in a long while and . . . .

End of Flashback

Tashigi: Now I remember how he ordered me to do this. I talked him into it. Well, he never said that I could not "look for some old friends" while I was gone.

**Back with the Straw Hat Crew**

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were on the upper deck singing "Welcome to My Black Parade" in the background way off key and way off beat.

_When I was a young boy, my fa_

_ther took me into the city  
to see a mar_

_ching band. _

Nami and Zoro [_angry_: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP, UP THERE!

They heard a loud punch, a bunch of screaming, some running around, and then it was quiet. Robin came down below the deck reading a book.

Nami [_surprised_: Robin, what did you do?

Zoro [_surprised_: Yeah, it's . . . quiet.

N. Robin: Well, sometimes in order to gain peace one must have a little violence.

Nami: You used your extra hands to hit them upside the head and tried to throw them over board again, didn't you?

N. Robin [_skeptically raising an eyebrow_: Maybe.

Zoro: Yeah, she tried to throw them overboard again.

N. Robin, Zoro, and Nami were all starring at the Master Map.

N. Robin: So, what are you and Zoro doing?

Nami: We're trying to figure out where to dock.

Zoro: What information do you carry?

N. Robin went back outside and up to the Crows Nest.

Zoro: Robin, we can't trust you if you don't do your job!

N. Robin: Um . . . Zoro, what are you most afraid of?

Zoro: I don't know. Why?

N. Robin was looking through the spyglass that was always left in the Crow's Nest.

N. Robin: Well, I see a small boat!

N. Robin looked down at the deck again only to find that Luffy and Usopp was trying to swab the deck of the Merry Go with chocolate pudding.

Robin [_angry_: Grr. and make me slip and fall again? Hey Sanji can you come here!

Sanji was down in the kitchen fixing snacks for everybody.

Sanji: Now where's my pudding?

Sanji thought of why those guys came in and left in a hurry bigger than when they came in.

Sanji: Wait a minute!

Sanji flew up the stairs to the deck only to find Luffy and Usopp scrubbing the deck with _his_ pudding. He looked up at the Crow's Nest only to find Robin looking down at him.

Sanji: _Oh, I get it._

From below the deck Nami and Zoro could hear kicking, slapping, hitting, slipping, falling, and what sounded like a man over board. In addition, they heard a faint kiss. They went up to the deck.

N. Robin: Thank you honey.

Sanji: Don't mention sweetheart.

Nami: All right, what is going on up here?

Zoro: Yeah, it sounds like a bunch of turkeys fighting a chicken.

N. Robin and Sanji: Well . . . you see. . .

Nami and Zoro: You know what, never mind.

Zoro: Just tell me about the rowboat.

N. Robin: OK. Well . . . hey the rowboats gone! Either that or it's very tiny.

Sanji: You're holding it the wrong way.

N. Robin: W –Wait you're right.

N. Robin turned the spyglass around and looked for the rowboat.

N. Robin: Hold on, the rowboat is . . . running into another pirate ship and we've got another pirate ship on our hands.

Luffy: Another ship? All right!

Usopp: Um . . . hello, man over board!

Nobody except Luffy (whom everyone was staring at) was the only person helping Usopp. Zoro went below deck.

Chopper: So what are we going to do?!

N. Robin: Nothing, we wait.

Chopper: Wait! Why?

Nami: We want to see what the rowboat will do.

Chopper: Why?

N. Robin: Because it's Whitebeard's Ship.

Luffy and Usopp: You mean Big Brother Ace?

Nami and N. Robin [_annoyed_: No, we mean your Uncle Chase.

Luffy and Usopp: What?

Nami: Never mind.

**Back with the Whitebeard Crew**

Miscellaneous Pirate Martin: Captain I've found a rowboat on the . . . let's see our boat is North so . . . that would be . . . to our . . . left!

Captain Whitebeard: Martin don't tell me you still don't know the parts or sides of a ship!

Miscellaneous Pirate Martin: I haven't been studying, as I should, sir!

M P Martin lifted the rowboat onto the ship.

Ace: Hey, that's mm . . . mmm . . . mm . . . mmmmm

Black Beard was holding his mouth shut, or he would've been if he weren't sick so to replace him, we have Miscellaneous First Mate Sam, or we would've had her If she didn't have a bowling tournament today so to replace her we have Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth whom likes Miscellaneous First Mate Sam very much and wants to do nothing but make her happy so since she's off being happy, then have Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth holding Ace's mouth shut.

* * *

Robin: We sent Zolo off on a wild goose chase to vent his anger.

Nami: Don't take his threat seriously and stop tensing up.

FFO: Alright, if you say so, well I got to go work on chapter 2!


	2. Pirates Are SOOOO Smart

DiscLamer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own Miscellaneous First Mate Sam and Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth from Blackbeard's new pirate crew.

Zolo: 4

FFO: Right. Same rules apply as last time. R&R.

Sanji: Hello lovely ladies that may be reading this.

FFO: Shut up Sanji!

* * *

Vacation with a Twist

**With Whitebeard's Crew**

Whitebeard [_sarcastically_: I'm sorry, I didn't catch who that was again, could you tell me?

Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth: He said it was his cousin.

Ace: My cou- oh . . . yeah my cousin her name's Tasani!

Tashigi: Tasn- oh yes sir, that's my name.

Whitebeard: If she's your cousin then what is she doing out in the middle of the ocean all by herself.

Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth: Well . . .

Ace: It's always been her dream to sea (ha ha) the ocean.

Tashigi changed her name to Tasani.

Tasani: It also beets (ha ha) walking.

Whitebeard: Well while she's here can she help the crew.

Tasani, Ace, and Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth: Yes sir!

**With the Straw Hat Pirates**

Zoro was sleeping below deck; Sanji was bossing Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper to clean the deck free of every spot of chocolate pudding; and Robin and Nami were in the Crow's Nest talking.

**On the Deck**

Sanji: C'mon boys. Scrub those floors. Make 'em shine. Make 'em shine.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were scrubbing the floors.

Luffy: Stinking' Sanji. He don't tell me what do. Control my ship will he? Well we'll see about that. SANJIHEAD!

Usopp: How many times do I have to tell you Luffy? You can't use a person's name as an insult.

Luffy: POOPHEAD!

Usopp: That's better.

Sanji: Shut up Luffy, your opinions doesn't matter.

Chopper: Hey, why am I here, I didn't help them scrub chocolate pudding on the deck.

Sanji: But you did help them steal it so I'll make you come back and buff the floor.

Chopper: Hmm . . . I don't mind buffing the floor . . . OK.

Chopper went to Robin's room to find a book on setting bones.

**In the Crow's Nest**

Nami: What do you think they're doing to him?

Robin: Him? Her.

Nami: Her? Her! What do you mean "her"? Who was on that rowboat?

FFO (Author): Nami remember when Ace battled Smoker.

Nami: Yes.

FFO: And isn't Tashigi always with Smoker?

Nami: Yes.

FFO: So In Turn, met Ace met Tashigi right.

Nami: What? Tashi- mmm . . . mmmm . . .mm . . .MMM . . .MM . . .MMMM.

Robin had covered Nami's hand with her mouth. Nami had also taken a seat in the Crow's Nest with Robin on her knees 6 inches from Nami's face.

Robin [_angrily hushed_: Calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Zoro's sleepin' do you want him to arise and awaken?

Robin removed her hand from Nami's mouth. Nami was smiling and started to laugh.

Robin: What?

Nami [_laughing_: You sound too smart to be a pirate.

Robin: Shut up!

Nami [_laughing_: I'm sorry. You girls want to know something.

Robin: What?

Nami: This whole moment looks like a lesbian moment.

Robin and Nami both laughed.

Robin: You're ridiculous.

**With Whitebeard's Crew**

Ace: Um, next time let's scrub the floors from the inside out.

Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth: I've got playing cards. Want to play.

Ace and Tasaini: Sure.

Ace: It's OK to be yourself now. When he's steering the He doesn't here (ha ha) anything.

Tasani changed her name back to Tashigi.

Ace: What are you doing out hear (ha ha)?

Tashigi: Smoker ordered me to "take a vacation."

Ace and Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth: What?

Ace: So you decided that while you're out hear (ha ha) you were going to get my brother right?

Tashigi: No, I was going to get the Zoro the swordsman.

Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth checked the floors.

Ace: Floors?

Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth: Half dry.

Ace: If you want me to I can help you reach them.

Tashigi: Thanks.

Miscellaneous Second Mate Seth, Ace, and Tashigi played Go Fish. When they had to go fish, they actually had to catch fish with a rod. I'm serious.

**1 Hour Later**

Tashigi was on the rowboat headed towards theStraw Hat Pirates.

Tashigi: That was the stupidest way to play Go Fish I've ever played!

Ace: At least you didn't have to jump in the water!

**With the Straw Hat Pirates**

Zolo and the crew had just finished eating and been lazing around on the deck for 30 minutes except for Chopper who was buffing the floor and Nami and Robin who were doing their nails.

Tashigi: I'm here to take your swords . . .

Everybody went to the right side of the boat. The shadowy figure flipped over and landed behind them. They turned around to reveal that the mysterious voice belonged to TASHIGI!

Tashigi: . . . ROANOA ZOLO!

* * *

Nami dragged Sanji away by the ears.

Sanji: I'll be back ladies!

Nami: I 'll take care of this.

Robin: Go ahead and end it while I make sure she dosen't hurt him that bad.

FFO: See you guys later! Ch. 3 in the Works.


	3. Pirates Vs Navy GO!

Sanji is in jail!

SAnji: and I demand to be let out!

Nami: So does your mama!

Robin: Could you lighten up on him Nami?

Nami: Fine. Your grandfather's daughter.

Robin: That's still his mama.

Nami: He does not know that.

Tashigi and Zolo: 3

FFO: I thought you stop counting.

Usopp: a pirates work is never done.

FFO: Reed and Revuew.

* * *

Vacation Twist

Zoro: Grr . . . Robin!

Robin: Oh, Zoro it's just a tiny blemish on my perfect attendance record. I'll get rid of it.

Sanji: NO! I just got this floor cleaned and buffed.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp: Hey! What are we CHOPPED LIVER!

Nami: HEY! Nobody's doing anything until I dock this ship!

Nami docked the ship. N. Robin pushed Tashigi. Tashigi fell to the shore.

Tashigi: That was cheesy!

Robin: No, that was a push. You needed one.

Zolo & Nami: Um. . . right.

Nami: You think Robin's jokes are little. . .

Zolo: Lame, yes.

Usopp: Robin, you're supposed to be doing your job!

Robin: Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I said. It's just a tiny blemish on my perfect attendance record. I'll get rid of it.

Luffy: Well Robin you'd better hurry.

Robin: Why?

Luffy: Cause she's tearing up my ship!

Usopp: Your ship?

Luffy: Yes, my ship!

Usopp: How is it your ship!

Luffy: Well, I'm the captain!

Usopp: You may be the captain, but my friend bought it for me!

While Usopp and Luffy were arguing about _whose_ boat it was, Robin had managed to punched Tashigi in the face.

Robin Well. . .

Tashigi: You punched me!

Robin: Isn't it better me than Zolo.

Tashigi glared at Robin.

Robin: Aww. . . or does our little Tashigi have a crush on the very thing that she hunts.

AL: That did it! Everybody! Run for your lives and run for the high hills! We are all doomed!

FFO: But. . .

AL: But nothing! Just tell me and everybody else where to stinking hide!

Sanji: Well . . . there is a chair in the parlor. . .

AL: No talking Sanji and find a bigger hiding space!

Tashigi: YOU TAKE THAT BACK NICO ROBIN!

Robin: I'm sorry I can't.

Tashigi: Why not?

Robin: Cause the author. . .

FFO: Please, call me FFO. Everybody else does.

Robin: Fine, cause FFO has a quota to meet.

Tashigi: Grr. . .

Tashigi attacked and Robin dodged. X 30

**Words of Battle **

Robin: Oh, I'm sorry did I insult you?

Tashigi: I do not love him!

Robin: If you don't love him then why are you get red-faced over it?

Tashigi: Because I'm. . .

Robin: You're. . .

Tashigi: . . .infuriated that you would even say anything like that!

Robin: What, something so true?

Tashigi: No. . . something so FALSE!

Robin: Oh, someone really wants the corner office.

Tashigi: SHUT UP! Besides I already have a corner office.

Robin _sung_: The author didn't tell me to.

Tashigi: When I get a hold of you I'll. . .

Robin: You'll what pound me into mincemeat, look at how that's going.

Tashigi: SHUT UP!

Robin stopped moving around and Tashigi got out her thermos and had some ramen.

FFO: Yes, Tashigi is eating ramen in the middle of the fight. Robin gets rice in the next chapter. Luffy must wait 2 chapters before eating.

Nami: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Zoro: YEAH, YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF THIS!

Robin: Oh, she's not that though. Hard, maybe, but not like --

Nami: ROBIN, WATCH OUT!

Robin ducked as she turned around (matrix style duck) only to find that the sword barely missed her by 3cms.

Robin: Why you little wi-!

Robin had to duck again because Tashigi madly started swinging her sword around and was getting close to hitting Robin. Robin on the other hand was slapping her around, trying to choke her, and nearly grabbed her own sword and tried to kill her with it, which was hard by itself.

Zoro: This is taking too long.

Nami: I'll go down there and stop this.

Luffy ran up to Nami while she was trying to get on a boat.

Luffy: Nami, I've figured it out!

Nami: Figured out what Luffy?

Luffy: Remember when you asked me 'why do I love you?'

Nami: I never asked you that!

Luffy: Well I wrote you a poem about it!

Nami: You're delusional!

Nami jumped in the water and swam to shore. Robin stepped out of Nami's way.

Robin: I said I would take care of it.

Nami: Well you're taking too long.

Nami punched Tashigi so hard it sent her flying behind a rock.

Nami: Now hold her there.

Robin: Sheeh. . . A girl can't have any fun any more.

They went over toward the rock.

* * *

Robin: Can you stop Nami from picking on Sanji.

FFO: No, but here's what I can do.

FFO gets out paper.

FFO: Have Nami sign that and write a contract a around it.

Chopper: I've got mail!

Luffy: Is it about food?!

Chopper: No. It says chap 4 in the works!


	4. Rocky Negotiations

Tashigi and Zolo: 2

FFO: Yes yes, I got it.

Robin: Dont worry they're bluffing.

Hina: They don't bluff.

FFO: You arrived!

Nami: What did you do? Order her online?

FFO: Maybe?

Luffy: Reed and Revuw!

* * *

Rocky Negotiations

Behind the rock, Robin got rice. "Robin," Nami informed, "a person like you would want to look intimidating at a time like this." Robin looked up from her rice at Nami as if to say 'And?' Nami thought it was no longer worth it and turned to Tashigi. Tashigi stared back at ever so elusive-looking Nami, and the not as intimidating, but just as powerful Robin. Then Nami burst out laughing. Tashigi was confused.

"Oh my gosh, Zoro is so up tight! Isn't he?" Nami joked.

"Yeah," Robin smirked, "that's why I do what I do sometimes, to get on his nerves."

"You can calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Nami said looking at Tashigi.

"What? Why?" Tashigi wondered.

"Didn't you just hear us, besides we wouldn't dare hurt a fellow woman." Nami stated.

"What are you talking about?" Tashigi asked

"Compare the number of important men with lines to the number of important women with lines." Robin mused.

"I see your point." Tashigi concluded. "So what are we doing behind this rock if you are not going to do anything to me?"

"Well, we are doing this to worry him more." Nami blurted out.

"Let me guess, you guys like worrying Zolo, don't you all?" Tashigi asked them.

"Yes." said Nami.

"Sometimes." said Robin. "He's the only other . . . how do I say this . . . cranial . . . no . . . tactical equal."

"Hey!" Nami retorted, "What about me?"

"Now, do you see why I choose my words carefully Tashigi? There's just no pleasing anyone now a days!" Robin sympathized. "You're a girl, you know like my best friend! You don't think I could make fun of Zoro with Zoro, do you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Nami calmed down.

"You two . . . are . . . ridiculous!" she managed between fits of laughter.

"See, now isn't that better?" Nami comforted.

"Yeah, this is better." Tashigi started to relax.

"And don't worry Tashigi, your secrets safe with us." Robin stirred from under her hat.

"What are you talking about?" Tashigi queried, equivocally raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Tashigi, don't act like we don't kno-" she broke off as she looked down to find that the source of snoring was Robin sleeping "on the job". "She's asleep, again! Curse her and her western hat sleeping thing!"

"I've got it." Tashigi pulled out a marker and drew glasses, an evil mustache, and a pointy goatee on her face. "There that's better." They chuckled.

"You are a bad influence." Nami joked.

"Influence? Influence! Look who's talking! What is an influence?" Tashigi argued.

"I don't know, I heard her and Zolo say it once so I decided to use it!" she argued back.

"You guys don't think I'm awake do you? I'm going to wash this crap off my face and when I get back we're going to have serious talk young lady." Robin steamed.

"What are you, my mother?" Tashigi spit.

"Yes!" Robin threw back.

"Creepy thought!" Nami cowered. "Any way, where were we?"

"Um, what is my secret?" Tashigi was confused.

"Don't act like we don't know." Nami remembered.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone that you like Zolo." Robin said wiping her face off as she came back.

"Thanks." Tashigi blushed.

"Girl power!" yelled Nami randomly.

"Shut up!" yelled Robin "I think we have been back here long enough."

"So, what are we going to do about Zolo?" Tashigi giggled.

"Well . . ." Robin started, "I'm going to hold your hands behind your back, and ask Luffy and Zolo if there's some way we can hold you-"

"Hostage!" Zolo yelled once they got back on the ship.

"Hostage? I love hostages!" Luffy popped up out of nowhere. "But not in that manner. Sanji cook up some food for our hostages!"

"Wow, hostages get food." Sanji sarcastically stated in a stunned toned, "I wonder what our non-hostages get."

"A punch in the face silly!" exclaimed an overexcited as he headed of with the cook to the kitchen. Tashigi struggled not to laugh and fall over.

"No. We are not having any hostages, none what so ever!" Zolo blasted "Especially none from the Navy! They . . . "

"Get you in trouble . . . " Robin moaned.

"Lock you in the slammer, blah, blah, blah . . . all that jazz . . . WE KNOW!" recited Nami.

"What were you doing behind that rock? Hair and nails?" Zolo angered.

"Oh yes, look at this manicure, I would never get nails like these is a normal salon." Robin advertised.

"ROBIN!" he screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Yes sir!" she saluted and marched behind him through a door.

"You can get off your knees and sit down now." Nami explained as she did so.

"That went . . ." Tashigi struggled.

"This will be interesting." Nami smirked.

From what she could see from the porthole, they were arguing. Back and forth they went from innocent to angry, from thoughtful to annoyed, from prideful to ignorance, kind of like a brother and sister arguing. Until she started to take off her hat. She looked as she were going to take out her guns and start a mutiny. I mean, in the pirate world these sort of things happened all the time. But this crew didn't look like they were going to start one any time soon. They survived this long without having to do it, between: Chopper starring up at the sky, Robin reading, Zolo exercising, Usopp inventing, Nami navigating, Sanji cooking, and Luffy . . . well Luffy just being himself was enough. Well, you get the picture.

"I hope she doesn't hurt him." Tashigi said in an anxious, yet thoughtful tone.

"Don't worry. She won-" Nami started until,

"I SEE THE NAVY! I SEE THE NAVY!" Usopp warned.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Zoro argued up and down the deck.

"Why would they be here?" Nami questioned.

"They didn't trust me to actually go on a vacation!" Tashigi fumed.

* * *

FFO: Oh, I'm in trouble.

Robin: See, you made her worry.

Hina: Sorry I didn't know.

FFO: AAAHHH! help.

Hina: They bluff when they play cards.

Robin: Brilliant! We'll get them to play cards and you work on the next chapter.

FFO: OK. I'm safe.


	5. Forbidden Encounters

Sorry for the wait I'm a high school senior and the slowest typer in my home.

Zolo & Tashigi: You die!

FFO: AAAAHHHH! HEEEEELLLP!

FFO with 2 swords & Zolo with 3 swords

& Tashigi with 1 sword break out into a sword fight.

Robin: Get off of her you guys!

Usopp: Sound the alarm!

Chopper: Please Reed & Revuw while we disarm everyone.

* * *

Forbidden Encounters

"So, now what do we do?" Usopp panicked running around.

"We abandon ship, what else?" Nami flamed throwing her fist around.

Everyone raced around the ship, trying to gather things, and stay away from Nami, only the brave and idiotic Luffy dared to stay within two feet of her. They then abandoned ship just as the Navy ship got within thirty feet of the Merry Go. Even Tashigi abandoned ship and ran alongside the rest of crew as if she were one of them. They ran through a somewhat vegetated landscape of green and purple semi populated trees, blue and red bushes with berries on them, and into a cornfield so they could figure out their next plan of attack.

"Why is Tashigi still with us?" an annoyed Zolo hissed.

"She is our hostage, remember?" Nami reminded him, clearly amused by this.

"Yes, the Navy is chasing us and we need leverage." Robin made sense at his expense. Zoro hated when she did that.

"Plus, we're also a great excuse for her not being able to go on vacation." Usopp stated trying to help, "Sorry, I'm not helping **our** case."

"It was a good try Usopp." Luffy encouraged him.

"Thank you Luffy." Usopp saddened just a bit.

"What is the name of the town we're going to?" an exasperated and annoyed Zoro

"We'll there are actually five cities that share this food source apparently." Nami queried, clearly confused.

"So, what do we do, just run into cities?" Zoro questioned Nami.

"But, that's just it we don't have to run into all of the cities just some then it will be an X in 5 chance that they will find us in any of the cities," thought Robin aloud as she slowly looked from Tashigi to the map and back. "Isn't there a way you Navy go about looking through towns or something?"

"Well, there are some considerations that are taken in when picking a town," she started, "_Wait a minute,_" she thought in mid sentence, "_I am about to reveal Navy secrets to a bunch of pirates, this is against so many of my codes, rules, and standards, what in heaven is wrong with me!_" Yet, she continued to tell them how the city background and types of people and how all this other stuff effected their decision. Moreover, she didn't know why but she just had to let somebody, anybody know how great her job really was.

As she looked around she noticed the look that everyone had on their faces, the one that said "And-we're-dangerous-criminals-how?" Clearly embarrassed she looked down at the ground.

"That had more enthusiasm in it than I do in a week." Robin accidentally voiced.

"Robin," Nami started.

"You read so much that," Usopp joined in.

"YOU DON"T HAVE ANY!" everyone finished.

"Well then, I now see where your loyalties lie." Robin chimed.

As they argued Tashigi thought, "_I have a great job._"

"So, what would be our best bet?" Robin revived Tashigi from the dead.

"Well, I would say you pick two towns and split up. As for what two towns," she stared at the map with intense concentration, "Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper should go to Forklift Cove and Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and I will go to Constant Town. We will be the decoys while you guys try to escape from the Navy." Everyone stared at Tashigi surprised that she would help them except for Robin, whom stared at the ground and Nami whom after a while snapped everyone out it, and Tashigi whom also stared at the ground, but only so Zoro wouldn't see her blush.

"Well, you heard her, let's go!" Nami blasted orders around.

"Hey!" exclaimed Luffy, "You can't boss my crew around, only I can boss my crew around." While he was busy talking everyone headed for Constant Town ignored him and left. "Now everybody let's move out!" as he looked around half of his crew was already gone, "Wow, I must be quite the motivator!"

"SHUT UP LUFFY!" Nami punched Luffy in the back of the head.

"Nami, I would advise you not to punch your CAPTAIN in the head." Luffy tried to sound official. Nami ignored his orders and punched him over and over and over again as they headed off to town.

As the two groups headed toward their designated towns the Navy came to the cornfield where they purposely left the map, which only had Constant Town marked. Hina made three groups of troops: one group to Constant Town, one group to Fortress Shore, and one group to Maverick Cove. Hina meanwhile picked up the map and walked off to Constant Town.

As they ran through the town, they noticed that the buildings were built close together. "Hey, when ever any of us see Luffy or Nami before nightfall tell them we can sneak out of here at night, also tell them that they can hide the ship in the near by caves."

Robin related to Sanji and Zolo. They ran for a few more minutes before they briefly stopped and were completely surrounded by Navy troops.

Robin and Sanji looked around and then toward Zolo who had one of his swords near Tashigi's neck. He gave them a nod and they jumped off onto the roof tops. As they escaped he lost his focus and she took this opportunity to break his defense and pull out her own sword. As they fought he took that time to notice how beautifully the curves of her slender body gave her the perfect balance for dodging his attack and she took the time to notice how cut his lean body. "_And the way the light hits her. . ._" It was in that moment that he felt something cut his stomach. As she bought her sword down she noticed he had slowed down considerably and she wanted to take her action back immediately. "_I hope I didn't hurt him!_" They broke their thoughts and looked into each other's eyes. They saw what they needed and he proceeded to fight her into a narrow opening between the buildings. When he got her halfway in he pushed his swords down so far to where he could whispered to her . . . "Do you. . . want to fight me?" his words came across smooth as winter wind.

"What?" her mouth went agape as she looked around for any sign of Navy guards and after no sign of them asked "Why?"

"I don't really want to fight you. . ." he countered.

"Neither do I." she confessed and started backing up slowly and put up her sword.

"Then come on. . ." he grabbed her hand they started running through the town to lose the Navy Gaurds.

Meanwhile, in a tavern there were two girls and a reindeer talking.

"Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Zolo are enough to keep the Navy busy." Chopper said.

"Yeah, we'll help you hide the ship." Robin assured.

"Fine." Nami agreed and they left.

In between two buildings they were close against each other. She put her hands on his shoulders and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her hips and butt and lifted her higher. She looked up and they looked into each others eyes. He went for the kiss and they kissed with such passion that everything else seemed to melt away. When they came out of it they knew they had gotten each other started. They ran of to the M rated section.

As soon as night fell Robin want to get Zolo and Hina want to get Tashigi.

* * *

Chopper: Can I hide her in here?

Robin: See I told you those two would hook up.

FFO: I'm overworked! I'm going to steal some of Nami's money!

Luffy: Did you say NAMI!

Robin: Wait! Nevermind.

FFO: Chapter 6 is in The Works!


End file.
